The present Ultrasonically Induced Plumbing-Free Controllable Plurality of Fountains and Fog (ULIFOG) invention is a mechanism that synchronizes that produced fountains and fog with projected light and emitted rhythmic sound. This invention is comprised of no mechanical components. It is applicable to entertainment, toys, home or office use as well as other applications where there is a need to create fountains or fog with the ability to electrically control the height of the fountains and the volume of produced fog. Electrically controlled fountains and fog are used for displays, decoration, special effects, simulators and many other applications.
Commercial electrically controlled water fountains, which are displayed in buildings, gardens and other places, are illuminated by projected light and the scattering of the light by the water droplets generates a decoration effect. When combined with music an audiovisual effect is formed. Fogging devices are widely used for special effects in theaters and dance halls and when combined with rasters of laser beams various visual patterns and dynamic three-dimensional projections are displayed. Foggers are also used as humidifiers to help sufferers of cold, sore throat and asthma symptoms as well as benefit indoor plants.
Conventional mechanisms of producing fountains and fog require plumbing, valves, and pumps that are complex, constrained in response time by the speed of movement of the mechanical elements, subjected to mechanical failure and they require maintenance to assure reliable operation.
It is well recognized that there is a need for a maintenance-free, simple mechanism that can rapidly respond with as closed to real time as possible. Efforts are continually being made to improve the existing technology towards more reliable, simpler and faster mechanisms. A system that can produce fountains directly from the surface of a fluid bath without the need for any mechanical components offers significant benefits in reliability and speed of response in reaction to electric stimulation. The stimulated signal can be synchronized with the rhythm of sound that can be generated by music devices, synthesizers, or computer programmed tasks. It is thus the object of this invention to create fountains and fog using no pumps, valves or plumbing, and provide a highly controllable, fast to response, simple configuration tool to support the needed technology. Further objective of this invention is to provide a design that does not require plumbing maintenance that produces fountains and fog that vary its appearance synchronously with sound rhythm that is harmonious with projected light.